<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Down At Gravity Falls by Right_So_WillNe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430256">Summer Down At Gravity Falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right_So_WillNe/pseuds/Right_So_WillNe'>Right_So_WillNe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dipper Pines - Freeform, F/F, Fandom, Fanfic, Fluff, Gay, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Mystery Shack, Wendy - Freeform, mable pines - Freeform, mini series, oof, short read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right_So_WillNe/pseuds/Right_So_WillNe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mable come back to Gravity Falls after a harsh year at home, but things have changed. Bill Cypher now helps at the mystery sack from time to time, and is human...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cypher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright kids, we’re here.” The bus driver said as he opened the doors.<br/>
Mable and Dipper looked at each other and smiled. The two got up from their seats and walked off, thanking the bus driver.<br/>
“Well here we are..”Dipper smiled.<br/>
Mable was bouncing up and down excited to see her old friends and her pig Waddles.</p><p>“hiya kids!” Gruncle Stand smiled as he opened up his arms, holding a staff in one.<br/>
“GRUNCLE STAN!” The Kids shouted as the ran towards their gruncle and hugged him tightly.<br/>
“Alright kids, alright, that’s enough love” Gruncle Stan smiles as he lets the two kids off of him.<br/>
“How is everything going on with the mystery shack?” Dipper smiles.<br/>
“P-pretty good! We’re making great money!” Gruncle Stan smiles.<br/>
Mable was about to say something but was soon startled by the sudden burst of a door.<br/>
All heads turned to look at who slammed the door open.<br/>
“STAN, I PROMISE I WASN’T THE ONE WHO SPILLED THE SUPER GLUE” A familiar voice said.<br/>
“WELL IT WASN’T ME!” Wendy shouted back.<br/>
Gruncle stan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.<br/>
“What...?OOOOOOH PINE TREE SHOOTING STAR!” Bill smiled and ran towards the twins.<br/>
“What the f-“<br/>
“Bill? How are you human..?” Mable asked as she poked his arm to see if he was really a human.<br/>
“Well, ahem you see here shooting star. I did magic, we were able to change my form” Bill smiles.<br/>
He had half of his hair bright yellow and the other side black, he was pale, he had a eyepatch on with a drawn eye on it, in gold. He had on a black shirt with a gold tie and ripped up black jeans.<br/>
He looked so different...<br/>
“Gruncle Stan you know what he has done right?” Dipper said as he pulled Gruncle Stan to the side making sure Mable and Bill wouldn’t be able to hear Him.<br/>
“Listen, I know kid, but I made a deal...” Stan sighed.<br/>
“What deal...?” Dipper asked.<br/>
“That Giddion would run out of business by the end of the summer, he wanted to be a human for a while, so I had to help him with that...” Stan frowned.<br/>
Dipper had no words, he was scared that this summer was going to be full of horror, mysteries, suspense, and maybe even aliens..but honestly...he lived for that. That’s what made the summers so much fun, instead of a boring summer camp.</p><p> </p><p>Dipper turns around and sees Mable playing Rock Paper Scissors, and Mable was winning most of the time, then again she is a legend at this game.<br/>
“Just give him a chance kid, I know it’s hard, but he’s changed I promise.” Stan smiles as he patted dippers back.<br/>
“I’ll try...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill yawned loudly and stretched his arms up.<br/>
“I’m getting tired” Bill said with a softish voice.<br/>
“No way...the demon Bill, who almost destroyed gravity falls, is tired” Dipper snickered.<br/>
“Listen kid, being human is harsh...I feel things I’ve never felt before..hell, even a few days ago I had a cold, I thought I was dying” Bill said as he lightly floated near Dipper and rested his arm on his head.<br/>
“You seem to still have your powers” Dipper scoffed.<br/>
“Just floating and even then it’s only a Little” Bill frowned. </p><p>“WADDLES!” Mable almost screamed as she ran towards her pig.<br/>
The two hugged, it was a beautiful moment that the two shared.<br/>
Mabble started tearing up a bit with joy as she was finally able to see her pig again. </p><p>Bill smiled at Marble and Waddles.<br/>
“That’s so cute” Bill mumbled under his breath.<br/>
“What was that?” Dipper asked.<br/>
Bill took his arm off of Dippers head and ruffled his hat.<br/>
“Nothin kid!” Bill smirked.<br/>
Dipper readjusted  his hat and walked inside the shack.<br/>
“Hey dude!” Wendy smiled as she gave dipper a hug.<br/>
“Hi Wendy!” Dipper smiled and hugged her back.<br/>
The two let go, and Dipper noticed someone else through the corner of his eye.<br/>
Robby.<br/>
“Hey dork” Robby smoked and took his hands out of his pockets to run his hand through his hair.<br/>
“Hi Robby”Dipper said, he didn’t bother to look Robby in the eye.<br/>
“Listen, I wanted to say sorry for being a dick to you last summer...I guess I was just mad” Robby let out a sigh and looked at his feet.<br/>
“I- oh...it’s fine! Thank you for apologizing. I’m sorry for being rude” Dipper finally looked at Robby.<br/>
“See, I knew you two would get along! Anyways Dipper Robby was going to take me to eat. I’ll talk to you more when I get back!” Wendy smiled as she took robbys hand and walked out.<br/>
“Bye!” Dipper said<br/>
“SOOS!” Mable ran inside and hugged Soos.<br/>
“Aye wassup dude!” Soos smiled.<br/>
“I MISSED YOU!” Mable said.<br/>
Dipper saw the two and joined in on the hug.<br/>
“I missed you to bro’s!” Soos smiled.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Time:9:55 PM<br/>
Mable, Dipper, and Bill all went upstairs.<br/>
“Okay, Bill where are you sleeping..” Dipper asked as he opened the door to their room, reviling only two beds.<br/>
“I call dibs on a bed!”Mable and bill said at the same time.<br/>
“JINX!” Mable laughed and Bill joined in.<br/>
“Sorry Dipper but I want a bed to myself , plus I kick in my sleep” Mable smiled and ran towards her old bed.<br/>
Bill and Dipper looked at eachother awkwardly knowing what they would have to do.<br/>
Share<br/>
A<br/>
Bed.<br/>
Dipper normally wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with his friends, that’s normally what they would do at sleep overs when there wasn’t any room. Plus, sleeping on wood floor wasn’t healthy at all.<br/>
But dipper was going to be sharing a bed with a literal demon.<br/>
After a while Bill changed into a big yellow hoodie and shorts.<br/>
Dipper was in his classic red shirt and some comfortable shorts, while of course Marble was wearing her cat sweater and pajama shorts. </p><p>“Scoot over Bill” Dipler whispers as he tried not to wake up Mable.<br/>
“There’s room” Bill whispered back.<br/>
Dipper groaned and laid down next to bill, Dippers chin was touching Bills shoulder, almost resting on it.<br/>
Bill lifted up his arm and wrapped it around Dipper.<br/>
Dipper was half asleep so he didn’t really know what to do besides let it happen, it’s not like he didn’t mind after all..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter thee!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 4:00 AM. Dipper woke up from a nightmare, he couldn’t remeber what it was, but he knew one thing about it was Gideon dating Mabel..and she changes into him.<br/>
Dipper looked up to Bill and saw him reading a book, he was only using his left hand to hold the book since his right arm was around Dippers body.<br/>
“B-Bill..”Dipper whisphered”<br/>
“Mm?” Bill hummed as he kept his eyes on the book.<br/>
“Why are you up so early..”Dipper asked.<br/>
“I couldn’t sleep, I can ask you the same thing”<br/>
“I..I had a nightmare” </p>
<p>Bill finally took his eyes off the book and looked at Dipper.<br/>
“I’m sorry to hear that” Bill frowned and tucked a piece of Dipper’s hair behind his ear.<br/>
Bill started rubbing Dippers back and held him closer.<br/>
Again, Dipper was half asleep to know who he was cuddling with. If he wasn’t half asleep  he would have kicked Bills ass out.</p>
<p>dipper snuggled closer to the warmth Bill ad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>